Forget Me Not
by Kiki on The Momo Tree
Summary: A girl whom Roy loves is a witch? No way! Watch this little tradgey unfold. The Witch and the Regret Message. Roy/OC and slight Ed/OC and Al/Oc, based on two songs. Enjoy. R&R


**A/N: I was listening to Witch by Luka Megurine...and this was born...awkward right? Anyways please review cause this is my first one-shot...EVER...lol...Anyways...This is Ed/oc and Al/oc and Roy/oc...They are diffrent ocs ok? SORRY IF COLONEL IS OOC... And Colonel Hughes is Alive just becuz I love that dude! He rocks. I love his daughter. His family is like the best family EVER! Ok, babbling right there...Enjoy and R&R plz? Oh and this is a collab of a bunch of VOCALIOD (yes it is supposed to be in caps...) songs from the Evil Series and Other sad songs I found...heeeheee. OH AL HAZ HIS BODYZ BACKZ, AND ED HAZ HIZ ARMZ AND LEGZ...LOL.**

* * *

><p><strong>"Come, come! The Execution of the Witch is just about to begin!"<strong> The young girl with brown hair beckoned the townspeople of Ametris. Many people walked slowly into the inclosed field. Among them was Ed, Al and their girlfriends, Akemi and Luna. Roy Mustang had been the source of it all. See here's what happened. The tradegy overwhelmed many people, including him.

* * *

><p>About a week ago, a girl had come into the town of Ametris. She had dark pink hair, (who knows where she got it from...) her eyes a beautiful shade of brown. Her name... Her name was Kagura. Kagura had captured the heart of Colonel Roy Mustang. They had fond times together. One day, Roy Mustang's beloved fangirls had told his leiutenant Riza Hawkeye, and she believed them and they told her grave news of the girl. She met up with him and told him the worst. Kagura was a devil's witch.<p>

Outraged, Roy set out to find her. Finding her in her house with no one in it but just her. He talked her in a deathly low tone that scared the lieutenant who was watching it all unfold;

"Kagura. You are coming with me this instant... you **_witch." _**Kagura's eyes widened. She let out a terrified scream. He took her away, into the darkness, she cried tears of pure spring blue. This shocked Riza, she held on to the poor girl's collar tightly. Roy had a cross built**(1). **

**"Let me go Colonel." **Her soft voice rang through the feild. The Colonel threw her annoyed look. Then, taking her with the help of others, they pinned her against the cross. Her tears were coming down faster and Roy felt guitly. But, he knew there was nothing he could do.

_"Let's forget about the magic that stops time... Now is a time for joy." _He had remembered all those fond moments he shared with the pink haired girl. Her rosey cheeks whenever she blushed, her adorable laugh... All of those times were fake. No love implied when she talked to him. Just plain ol' deceiving. He thought angrily. A girl with brown hair went around annoncing the whole story.

* * *

><p>When the absurd story telling of the girl caught up to Roy, he was petrified. Today, he thought, Today she is to be excuted... the way a witch should be. Looking up to the cross, the girl was still crying. Crying, crying, crying. That's all she did- no pleading, no screaming. She knew what was coming her way. Ed's girlfriend Akemi looked horrified.<p>

"Why...?" She asked. Her friend Luna agreed. No maiden- witch, beast, monster, whatever she is- should be treated like this, she hasn't done anything wrong. Akemi thought softly. Ed put a protective arm around her, she turned over to him a cried in his arm. He looked a little suprised by the sudden action. Ed simply comforted her. This was her first time attending a execution huh? Roy thought looking at the couple.

Envy spread of him quickly (No not that Envy like...envious...not the transexual envy).

Why couldn't he had someone like that? He stared at them. Someone to hug and comfort when sad. Riza came up to him, in a back outfit. Everyone was wearing black, almost as if they were at a funeral. She too had tears in her eyes. Why? Roy thought. Why? She was a witch. A decieving witch.

"Colonel... you have to cut... her hair." Colonel Hughes said passing him a knife. Roy held the knife in his hand. It was protected by a sheath that had crosses encreasted on it. He unsheathed it and walked over to Kagura. She looked at him with pleading eyes.

"Repent. Repent!" She said louder and louder each time as he walked closer. She struggled against the ropes. Cuts were made on her wrists because of her struggling and now blood trickled down her wrists slowly.

"Repent. Repent." This time it wasn't Kagura chanting the words, instead it was a little girl. A frown settled on her face. Colonel Hughes looked at her in suprise. His daughter was chanting for the witch.

(ZOMG! I changed it a bit...heehee)

"Your times of joy are over Colonel and you know it... Repent! Repent!" Kagura said, the whole crowd could hear her. Ripples of murmurs washed through out the crowd. He finally came face to face with her. He was trying his best not to give in. After all, this was hard for him.

"I'm...sorry..." He said quietly, barley above a whisper and then-

_SHING!_

Her hair came flying off. Her pink locks were now in his hand. The rest of her hair tumbled to her cheeks. Her eyes were wide now, she kept chanting the same word over and over again. So did Colonel Hughes' daughter. He tried to get her to stop but she pushed out of her way (Little OOC are we now?)

"_Today, The devil's witch, Kagura shall be burned on the cross." _The same girl said in the mic. She had a gruesome look on, her eyes darkened a little bit, her voice hollow and stale, like she had said this repeatdly.

"I... I..." Kagura choked out. She could manage no word.

"Don't forget me..." She said softely, looking at Akemi who was now looking at Kagura with sullen eyes.

"You were the only **_one _**in the family with _that _kind of power so... I don't see how I could forget an amazing person like you Kagura." She said. Everyone froze. The air seemed to become stale and filled with suprise.

"W-Wait... she's your sister?" Someone in the crowd finally bursted out. Akemi nodded slowly. "And since Akemi's also sisters with Luna... you too?" Luna looked down at her feet. Her black hair waving softly in the wind. She had tears dripping gently on the floor.

_Plip. Plop. Plip. _Her tears made the gentle noise.

"She was the only one with you know what. She's the only one who could do you know how." Akemi said with a sad smile, which quickly worked it's way into a hard and cold glare at Roy Mustang, who visibly flinched.

"Let's get it over with then." Kagura interupted immediatly, noticing the unwanted attention she was giving her little sisters. Akemi made a soft arguing noise but was quickly shut up by Ed who protectively grabbed her into hug, as usual. Al had Luna infront of him at all times, he wrapped his arms sheilding her from the looks some were giving her. "

"**To those who were allured and captured by her black magic love." **Some of the women the Colonel knew said together, like they had been planning this to happen all along. The girl who told Riza Hawkeye about the whole thing stepped up. Her redish shown under her bun cap. She wore a tan cloak and sat down in front of the Roy and Kagura.

"**Witch... You had captured someone by your alluring black magic... now YOUR time of joy is over." **A wooden cross was held tightly in her hands and infront of her chest. Some tears had fallen from her eyes and now hit the ground.

"Virtue reduced to Vice!" Kagura screamed, everyone flinched at her sudden outburst.

"You foolish empty-headed people." She spook, her voice quavering slightly.

"Repent! Repent!" Some others who thought this was unjust shouted it with her.

**_"Let's forget about the magic that stops time...Now is a time of joy" _**Her voice chimed in Roy's head, that one time. When he first met the beautiful girl. She had said that and smiled at him joyously. Now that memory was going to fade. Along with millions of others. (Damn.)

"Erase the voice of prayers." Her voice was now fading gently, most could still hear her speaking out loud. All of it together was like some kind of spell. A black magic spell.

"Dedacation reduced to nothing." The flames were now getting ready to be lit at the witch's feet.

"If you call this love black magic..." She said cried out to the crowd of people who were now getting ready to watch her burn. (Cruel, I say cruel)

"Then light the flames of hatred!" Kagura said giving the last line her all. Screaming it out with all her might, it roared across Ametris. People who weren't attending this horrific scene could hear her powerful yell.

Then a bright light shone around the witch, many gasped and some screaming.

"She's using her magic." Someone called, Roy stood there petrified. Ed was holding onto Akemi who was almost picked off the floor and spiriled into the vortex that was now forming. Al gripped Luna down to the floor, sheilding her body with his. (Aw, so nice.)

Black wings spread across the posts of the cross. The force broke the ropes holding her back and the posts of the cross groaned when she shook off. Roy was standing there, still. Watching the beautiful, yet terrifiying wings spread. She was no witch. He thought. She was an angel.

"She turned evil because of her accusal." Luna called out to Mustang, he looked at Luna as if trying to ask her if there was a way to reverse this at all.

Kagura flapped her wings and was gone. No one had seen where she went. She disappeared almost as though she dissenegrated.

"She did it." Akemi breathed, getting up with Ed.

"Did what?" Ed asked Akemi. Everyone was now looking at Akemi with eyes of horror, sympathy for her sister who was now gone, and questioning.

"She gave her wings to the devil and then, she recieved her black wings... The wings of sorrow, and flew off to join the other angels. I'm pretty sure she wanted to find joy in her life, that is why she left." She said, Luna nodded and buried her face in her hands and sobbed.

"But she did what she wanted to do." Akemi said turning around and Luna followed her. Ed glared at Colonel along with Al, who stared at him with sympathy and regret . Luna looked up, a determined looked flashed in her eyes.

"I'm not bashing on you or anything but... She would've gone to the devil if you died and give her life for you. Just saying." She said, her eyes red and a little puffy, she turned and marched off. The people went home, having mixed feelings about the whole thing.

"I'm sorry Colonel." Riza told him and she left too. He was alone. What had he done?

* * *

><p>The next day Colonel Roy Mustang arrived at the creek. A bottle with a letter inside with a cork to top it off was in his hand. Gripping it tightly, he made his was to the tip of the water. Bending down, he sighed.<p>

"Damn, I messed up didn't I Kagura?" He said with a sad smile. A single tear ecsaped his eyes.

"Hello Colonel..." A voice chimed right behind him, he turned abruptly, he saw Akemi with Ed standing right behind her. Seriously? When did he not see Ed with her.

"You do it too?" She said indicating to the bottle he held. He looked at it and saw the two bottles she had in hand, both incased with letters. He nodded with a smile. Ed and Akemi sat beside him on the creek.

"It's for her isn't it?" Akemi said smiling sadly. He nodded.

"You know... she used to say, if someone finds it and reads it aloud...whatevers written on it will either become truth or, if it's a wish, it'll come true." She said looking up at the sky, holding back tears.

"Really? Then I hope someone find mine." Ed said with a grin. Akemi laughed and Roy couldn't help but chuckle as well. Gently, she dipped her bottle into the water and let it go. It flew across the water's current and made it's way down.

"There." She said and placed the next one in, it slowly turned and it quickly made it's way down too. Making itself catch up to the other corked bottle. Finally Roy placed his in. It slowly dipped up and down and gently across another current sped to another side of the lake.

"Ah...Lucky. That current goes to another town!" Akemi complained with a smile. And Roy and Ed bursted out laughing at her sudden and childish complaint.

"She'll be back." She said suddenly. They snapped out of laughter and it was silent for a long while.

"Bye Colonel. I have to go back to Luna and Al... don't worry." She said patting Roy's shoulder a few times before leaving him to himself near the creekbed. The water gave a slow slushing noise that soothed him. That exact moment he could of sworn he had heard **_her_ **voice gently whisper in his ear.

"Don't forget me."

"I won't" He answered to nobody. But to himself, he could see her, her face smiling at him, in reminder of that day. That day when he had first met the girl with the beautiful pink hair. That one person he could never forget. Ever

* * *

><p><strong>(1) you know, crosses ward away evil that included witches etc.<strong>

**DONE! Heeeheee. I did good rite? IDK! Please R&R becuz then she comes back and everyone's gonna be like YAYZ and their gonna love ya forever. I didn't implie that much ed/oc and al/oc but it was more of an roy/oc fic and all... **

**~Kiki**


End file.
